Separated Siblings
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: During a gathering, four kits are found, they are then separated into four different clans, PineClan, OakClan, StreamClan, and PlainClan.
1. Chapter 1

Pinestar stood on top of the high hill, that overlooked cats from all the clans.

She opened her mouth, preparing to start the gathering, when she heard the unmistakable mewlings of kits.

Streamstar stood up as well, and started sniffing the air.

"Did kits somehow make it out here?" Plainstar asked, as he too stood up.

"Of course not, a kit could never travel this far by itself, and the queens would never let them out of their sight!" Oakstar exclaimed, though he couldn't deny what he was hearing right now.

"There are kits here, I know there are," Streamstar exclaimed, jumping off the hill, and into the throng of cats below, who seemed to also be looking around for the kits.

"Come quick, I found them!" a PineClan tom yowled.

Streamstar raced towards the direction of his voice, and the other three leaders were not far behind.

Nestled up together under a fern, were four tiny kits; a black and white she-kit, a white tom, a brown spotted she-kit with white paws, and a silver spotted tom with white paws.

"I wonder where their mother is," Streamstar meowed, feeling a pang of sympathy for the poor kits, out here all alone. She couldn't imagine how hungry and cold they must be.

"Not around here, that's for sure, if she was, why would she just leave them alone like that?" Plainstar asked.

"How did they get here? Are they clanborn?" Oakstar asked.

Streamstar leaned down and sniffed each kit.

"They don't smell of any clan," she announced.

"What will we do with them then?" Pinestar asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want them in my clan," an OakClan she-cat spat.

"The warrior code dictates to never abandon a kit in need, I believe these kits are in need, we will allow them into our clan," Oakstar meowed, casting a glare in the direction of the she-cat who said she wouldn't accept them.

"Surely you don't mean to take all four? Perhaps there are four for a reason, maybe StarClan sent them here, and they intend for each clan to get one," Pinestar meowed.

"But they're littermates! You can't separate littermates!" Streamstar protested.

"Their eyes are barely open, they probably won't even remember each other, I think Pinestar is right, it is only fair that we each take one," Oakstar meowed.

Plainstar bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Streamstar, but I agree with Pinestar and Oakstar."

"Fine," Streamstar relented.

It was decided, the four littermates, would be separated into the four different clans, PineClan, StreamClan, OakClan, and PlainClan.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **There's the quick prologue to this story, and as you can see by the new clan names, it's another submit your oc story!**_

 _ **The four kits are already made, and so are the leaders, but everyone else is fair game.**_

* * *

 **Please make bios for everyone you list, kits, parents, etc**

 **Name (including future warrior name if they're a kit or apprentice):**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**  
 **Physical Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Rank:**

 **Do you mind if they die?:**

 **Do you want them to have a mate? Do they prefer toms or she-cats?:**

 **Do you want them to have kits?:**

 **Additional Information?:**


	2. Exploring the Camp (StreamClan)

_**A/N: Guest, thank you, I submitted them, you will see them on the character list in PlainClan's chapter, because I decided to split up the character list per chapter, with which clan it is about.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Sorry, I did not feature everyone's characters in this chapter, there are many more chapters to come, so you will be seeing them.**_

 _ **Also, I hope I at least got everyone's characters a little in character.**_

* * *

Mallowkit nuzzled closer against his mother, trying his hardest not to fall asleep, however, mixed with the feel of her soft pelt against his, and the gentleness of her voice, as she lulled him to sleep, he was finding it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by the sounds of Stormkit and Sweetkit yowling.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep," Hawkkit grumbled, covering his head with Redleaf's tail.

"Try to be more understanding, they're still young," Redleaf meowed softly.

"Did we yowl that much when we were their age?" Nightkit asked.

"You yowled more, I barely got in a wink of sleep between you two and Mallowkit," Xochitl purred affectionately, nuzzling the top of Mallowkit's head.

"That's not true!" Nightkit protested.

"Oh no, I do have to say I agree," Redleaf meowed.

Mallowkit turned to his mother.

"Can I go exploring?"

"Yes, but remember, don't leave the camp, and if any of the older cats tell you to do something, you listen to them."

"I will, I promise!" Mallowkit turned to Hawkkit and Nightkit, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm really tired," Nightkit yawned, "Maybe later?"

"Same," came Hawkkit's reply.

"That's alright, I don't mind going by myself," Mallowkit meowed.

As he padded out of the den, he couldn't stop feeling like there was something wrong with him. It seemed like Hawkkit and Nightkit didn't have any interest in hanging out with him. They were always saying stuff like they like were too tired.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid, after all, what reason would they have not to like him? He wasn't mean or anything. In fact, he tried his hardest to be nice to every cat he came into contact with, even Riverpaw, who was the most hot-headed cat he's ever met, and Ripplebreeze, who could be very calm one minute, but really angry the next. Though she had never directed her anger at him, he shuddered at the thought of it.

He glanced over the elder's den, and started making his way over there. He was excited to see Mistyeyes and Swiftleaf, they always told the most interesting stories.

"Hello," Mistyeyes beamed when Mallowkit entered the nursery.

"Mallowkit, how are you?" Swiftleaf meowed loudly.  
"I'm good, how are you?" Mallowkit asked, making sure to look the elder in the face, so that she would be able to see what he was saying.

She wasn't completely deaf yet, but she was still hard of hearing.

"I'm good, the Lakepaw did a great job in fetching bedding that was just perfect for me," Swiftleaf replied.

"Yes, and Riverpaw did such a great job of clearing ticks off of my pelt," Mistyeyes meowed.

"That's good," Mallowkit laid down, and tucked his paws underneath his chest, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Oh yes!" Swiftleaf's eyes beamed, " I have the perfect story."

"Should we tell him the one about the time at the gathering where-"

"No, I am going to tell him the one about the fox," Swiftleaf cut her sister off.

"Honestly Swiftleaf, that one is too scary, I think we should tell him about the one at the gathering."

"You can tell him the one about the gathering when it's your turn, right now, it's my turn."

Mallowkit watched the elders with interest, he was eager to hear both of the stories, but if he had to choose one, it would be the one about the gathering. The thought of foxes sent a shiver down his spine. He had never seen one, but he heard enough about them to know that he never wanted to.

However, he didn't say that he would rather not hear the fox story, he didn't want to hurt Swiftleaf's feelings.

"So there we were, at our first gathering, I was only about nine moons old, same as my sister," Mistyeyes began.

"We would have gotten to go sooner but someone," Swiftleaf glanced at her sister, "Came down with whitecough, and I didn't want to go without her."

"Yes, but then when it was time to go to the gathering again, you came down with whitecough, and I didn't want to go without you," Mistyeyes retorted.

"Then what happened?" Mallowkit asked, before the elders could start arguing about stuff that happened many seasons ago.

"Well, as I was saying, we were at our first gathering, and if I'm being honest, it was a little daunting at first. I mean, there were cats from all the other clans, cats who were different from us, yet the same in more ways than I could count," Mistyeyes continued.

"Can you please get to the point? I want to share my story," Swiftleaf meowed.

"Just be patient!" Mistyeyes spat, "The kit isn't going anywhere for another moon at least, we have plenty of time to tell our stories."

"He might not be going anywhere soon, but that doesn't mean we aren't," Swiftleaf pointed out.

"Where are you going?" Mallowkit asked.

"Nowhere far, nowhere you won't be able to talk with us," Swiftleaf meowed uneasily. Mallowkit got the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't press the matter. If it was bad, he'd rather not know.

"Enough dark talk, let's get back to the story," Mistyeyes meowed, clearing her throat, before continuing.

"Anyway, there we were at our first gathering, Streamstar told everything about what was going on with the clan, minus all the bad stuff, we never want to reveal our weaknesses to the other clans."

"Wow! Streamstar has been the leader since you were apprentices?" Mallowkit meowed with shock, she honestly did not look at old.

"Yes, and there must be something in that den of hers, because I swear she hasn't aged a moon," Swiftleaf meowed.

"You should see Plainstar, if you didn't know it, you'd think he was still a young warrior," Mistyeyes meowed, she then turned to her sister.

"I realized that you are right, Mallowkit probably doesn't need to hear any boring gathering stories, especially when he will be going to his own gatherings soon enough, you may share your story now."

I wouldn't mind hearing gathering stories, Mallowkit thought to himself. Though he didn't say it out loud, besides, Mistyeyes did have a point, he would be going to gatherings himself in a couple of moons if he was lucky.

"Thank you," Swiftleaf dipped her head at her sister, and turned back to Mallowkit.

"I had just gotten my warrior name, when word spread throughout the camp that there was a fox lurking about."

"We were scared, because we had never encounted a fox before, but we've heard terrible tales about them," Mistyeyes meowed.

"You were scared, but I was determined to hunt this fox down, I was the fastest cat in the clan at the time, and I figured I could outrun that fox clear out of our territory," she looked down at her paws, "however, as fast as I was, it did not prepare me for how I would freeze in terror when I came face to face with the fox."

Mallowkit gasped and covered his ears with his tail.

"The fox was huge, it was bigger than three OakClan cats combined! It had glistening yellow fangs that were bigger than my legs, and blood red eyes that held nothing but malice."

Suppressing a squeak of fear, Mallowkit pressed himself close to the ground, wishing that it could swallow him up, and protect him from any foxes that might be lurking out there.

"It's okay Mallowkit, like always, my sister is exaggerating," Mistyeyes meowed, wrapping her tail around him.

"How do you know? You weren't there, you didn't see the fox," Swiftleaf retorted.

"Yes, but I've seen enough foxes in my lifetime to know that they don't look like that."

"Whatever, the point is, there was a big scary fox, and I was frozen in fear, the fox started advancing on me, and it was about to take me out, when like a blur, a handsome tom shot out of the reeds, and pounced on the fox," Swiftleaf shook her head, and her eyes filled with both happiness, and pain.

"I met my mate that day," she shook her head, "There was never a tom finer than him, and I'm glad to see more of him in Redleaf with each passing day."

"Redleaf is Hawkit and Nightkit's mother!" Mallowkit exclaimed.

"Yes, and I am Redleaf's mother," Swiftleaf meowed.

He turned to Mistyeyes.

"Do you have any kits?"

She shook her head.

"Not any of my own, but it feels like all the kits and apprentices who come through here are my kits."

She then stood up and yawned.

"I think it is time that we took a nap, thank you for coming to see us."  
"Thank you for telling me those stories," Mallowkit meowed. He was glad that the fox one had a happy ending.

He padded out of the elder's den, only to bump into Rainpaw, causing her to drop the herbs that she was carrying.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, bending down to help her pick them up. However, as soon as he had them in his mouth, he spit them back out, they tasted so bitter.

"That's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Rainpaw meowed.

"What are they?" Mallowkit asked, looking down at the herbs, they looked like small white flowers with a yellow center.

"Feverfew, they're good for sore throats, coughs, headaches, and for queens after kitting," Rainpaw exclaimed.

"Wow, for such a gross tasting herb, it has many great uses," Mallowkit exclaimed, still trying to get the taste of it out of his mouth.

"Luckily for the cats who have to take this, there are many herbs that can disguise the bitter taste," Rainpaw meowed.

"Like what?" Mallowkit asked.

"Well, it isn't a herb, but honey is good, but I will have to tell you more when I have time, Dropletleaf will have my pelt if I take any longer to get back to her," Rainpaw meowed, gathering up the rest of the herbs.

As she padded away, Mallowkit couldn't help but to wonder how she managed to carry the bitter tasting herb without even showing her disgust. Maybe she liked them, after all, his mother loved perch, but he preferred minnows.

He continued to make his way around the camp, until he saw Badgerstripe, Riverpaw, Brooklily, and Lakepaw, huddled together in the apprentice's training center.

Mallowkit sat down, and watched the four cats with interest.

"Sit still, don't move a muscle, you don't want the fish to know you're there," Brooklily meowed.

"Won't it be better to practice by actual water?" Riverpaw asked.

"You must start with the basics first," Badgerstripe meowed.

When Mallowkit first met Badgerstripe, his appearance frightened him, he had never seen a cat with so many scars before, but he quickly learned that he was one of the nicest cats in StreamClan.

After that, he felt guilty about judging him so quickly, and he vowed to never judge another cat based on their appearance again.

"Okay, imagine a fish is swimming past you, what do you do?" Brooklily asked.

"You scoop it out of the water, and slap it down on the ground," Lakepaw answered.

"Good, we want you two to practice your scooping moves," Badgerstripe meowed.

Mallowkit scooted closer, so he could get a better view, and he watched with interest as the apprentices drew their front leg back, and swept them across the ground, with their paws slightly curved.

Their paws glided smoothly across the ground, without even rattling a speck of dust.

They made it look so smooth and effortless.

He lifted his own front leg, and dragged it across the ground with his paw slightly curved.

To his dismay, unlike it being a fluid motion, like with them, he ended up knocking up dust, which caused his nose and throat to tickle, bringing him into a coughing fit.

The noise he was making, drew in the attention of the apprentices and their mentors, along with Blackheart and Fogtail, who were both carrying fish in their jaws.

"Are you alright?" Brooklily asked, padding over to him.

"Do you need to go to the medicine cat's den?" Badgerstripe asked with worry in his amber eyes.

"I'm okay," Mallowkit wheezed, "I was trying to do what Riverpaw and Lakepaw were doing, but as you can see, I wasn't very good."  
He looked down at the ground, feeling shame burn in his pelt, angry at himself that he had caused such a fuss, and interrupted their training session.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, no one gets it on their first try," Brooklily meowed, touching his shoulder with her tail tip.

"I did," Fogtail mumbled around the fish that she was carrying.

"No you didn't, if I recall, you messed up more than anyone," Duskclaw meowed, padding over to them.

Fogtail shot him a glare, and stormed off with her tail bristled.

"Mallowkit, Redleaf told me that Xochitl said it's time to go back to the nursery," Duskclaw meowed.

"Aw, do I have to?" Mallowkit groaned. He hadn't finished exploring the camp yet, there was so much more he wanted to see and learn, he especially wanted to see Rainpaw again, and learn more about the herbs.

"Yes, you will be able to explore more tomorrow," he meowed.

"Okay," Mallowkit sighed, turning to the others, "I will see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mallowkit," Badgerstripe called after him as he padded back to the nursery.

"Have pleasant dreams tonight!" came Brooklily's voice.

Mallowkit glanced back at them, blinking warmly, before racing to the nursery. He didn't want to keep his mother waiting any longer.

"How was exploring?" Hawkkit asked when he pushed his way through the reeds of the nursery.

"Did you learn anything new?" Nightkit asked.

"Yeah! I learned about Feverfew, and I also learned some about hunting," Mallowkit exclaimed, eager to share what he knew.

"Oh, well, I don't need to know about Feverfew, because I'm not going to be a medicine cat apprentice, and we'll learn the hunting stuff when we become apprentices," Hawkkit meowed.

Mallowkit's heart dropped, for a moment, it seemed like they were finally opening up to him.

He did have a point though, they would be learning all that stuff soon, however, that didn't stop him from wanting to learn as much as he could, as soon as he could.

He was determined to learn as much as he could, and to befriend as many cats in his clan as he could, he glanced over at Nightkit and Hawkkit, no matter what, he wouldn't give up, he would try with every fiber of his being, until his dying breath, to make them his friends.

* * *

 **StreamClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Streamstar - sleek grey she-cat with grey eyes**

 **Deputy: Honeycreek - yellow she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Dropletleaf - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Badgerstripe - large black and white tom with mildly messy, spiky fur, a scarred muzzle and front legs; amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Riverpaw)**_

 **Brooklily - long-haired silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and white paws (mates with Moo, mother of Newttail and Petalfall)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 **Fogtail - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 **Duskclaw - dark brown tabby tom (mates with Redleaf, father of Hawkkit and Nightkit)**

 **Ripplebreeze - silvery- white she-cat with very light grey waves and light blue eyes**

 **Blackheart - black she-cat with a grey tail tip and white dapples on her side**

 **Riversplash - smaller than average, slender calico she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a strange raindrop-ish shaped patch of blue fur on her chest**

 **Newttail - white tom with gray tabby patches and pale blue eyes**

 **Petalfall - silver she-cat with white petal shaped spots and pale blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Rainpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes**

 **Riverpaw - dark gray tabby tom with messy fur and blue eyes**

 **Lakepaw - small gray tabby she-cat with long fur, long legs, a bushy tail, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Brightflower - pretty calico with sleek fur and blue eyes (mother of Rainpaw, Riverpaw, Stormkit, and Sweetkit)**

 **Redleaf - russet she-cat with darker stripes and ears, and a white chest, muzzle, paw, and belly; dark green eyes (mates with Duskclaw, mother of Hawkkit and Nightkit)**

 **Xochitl - dust coloured she-cat with white spots along her body; one neon green eye, one blood red eye (foster mother of Mallowkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Mistyeyes - light grey she cat with darker stripes; greyish blue eyes**

 **Swiftleaf - brown with darker spots and a greying muzzle and sea green eyes (mother of Redleaf)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Mallowkit - white tom with green eyes**

 **Hawkkit - white tom kit with brown spots**

 **Nightkit - black she-kit with a white belly and tail tip**

 **Stormkit - dark gray tabby with messy fur and yellow eyes**

 **Sweetkit - small calico she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to Screaming Fool for submitting Spottedheart, Bristlewig, and Palewillow, Guest for submitting Streamfeather and Brackentail, and Kurt50Alien for submitting Twilightstrike.**_


	3. Bullies (OakClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**_

 _ **Guest 1, thank you :)**_

 _ **Wolfjem, I messaged you, but I'm not sure if you got my message since the site was messing up earlier.**_

 _ **I would love to see your fanart, and I'm sure a lot of other people would as well, but only half the link posted.**_

 _ **Guest 2, I think it'd be awesome if Mallowkit and Hawkkit ended up being best friends :)**_

* * *

"How does it feel?" Badgerkit asked with a sneer, as she circled around Magpiekit.

"How does what feel?" Magpiekit asked, glancing back at the nursery. She longed to go back in there, to be pressed up against the warm pelt of her mother, away from Badgerkit's taunts.  
She gritted her teeth with determination, no, she wouldn't go running back to the nursery, she wouldn't give Badgerkit the satisfaction.

"To know that you're just a replacement for a dead kit," Badgerkit leaned in close, and narrowed her eyes, "Her name was Plumkit by the way, the kit you replaced."

"I-I didn't mean to replace her," Magpiekit stammered. She didn't even remember her life before coming to OakClan, for as long as she could remember, Stormflower had been her mother, and Pecankit had been her brother.

"Pecankit hates you, he told me so."

"No he doesn't!" Magpiekit protested, how could Pecankit hate her, when he's always been so nice to her?

"Yes he does," Foxkit piped up from behind his sister.

Magpiekit groaned, great, now there were two of them picking on her. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, they were always doing this.

Badgerkit was the worst cat ever, and Foxkit was her little side-kick. Magpie often wondered if he had his own brain, or if he shared one with his sister.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Brindlepelt exclaimed, as he raced into the camp with his apprentice, Quietpaw, following slowly behind. She was walking with her head down like always, towards the prey pile.

Branchclaw looked up from the squirrel he was eating.

"If we ask, will you calm down and stop bouncing around like a kit?"

"Oh, I don't know if I can, this is just too exciting!" Brindlepelt exclaimed, leaping into the air, and doing a side twist, before landing back on his feet.

"Ooh, this sounds exciting, I'd love to know," Goosepaw meowed, sitting down, and staring at Brindlepelt with interest.

Magpiekit was also curious to hear what his news was, from the way he was acting, it must have been something really good.

"Please tell us," Tanglepaw meowed, with a mouthful of mouse, as he came padding over from the fresh kill pile, with Quietpaw at his heels.

Quietpaw glanced at Goosepaw, before sitting down next to him, but not so close that they were touching.

"You may as well just tell the news Brindlepelt, you're already distracting half of the apprentices," Branchclaw grumbled.

Dawnwillow poked her head out of the elder's den.

"What in StarClan is going on out here?" she spat.

"Aparently, Brindlepelt has news, but he's taking his time sharing it," Copperfur meowed.

"Well, tell him to either get it out, or shut his trap, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Easy there Dawnwillow, remember when you were a young warrior and excited about most things?" Liontuft, Dawnwillow's denmate, meowed, as he too stepped out of the elder's den.

"I never got excited like that, once I began my life as a warrior, I left my kit antics behind, and focused on helping the clan," Dawnwillow meowed.

"For StarClan sakes Brindlepelt, if you wanted an audience, you got one, now share your news so we can all get back to doing clan duties!" Iceheart growled.

"Okay, okay, since some cats don't like suspense, I guess I'll tell you now."

He ran over to the apprentice training area, and jumped up on the stump that was positioned in the middle.

"It began at hunting patrol, I was out with my apprentice Quietpaw of course, but there was also Softwish and Pricklepaw," his eyes grew full of warmth, "Softwish is such a nice cat, wow, is Aldershade lucky to have her, but," he glanced over at Mistflower, who was whispering to Lightningspirit, and not paying any attention, "my heart belongs to another."

"Is that the point of this? To tell us about who you're padding after?" Copperfur groaned.  
"No! Sorry, I got distracted, okay, so what I was going to say is, Quietpaw caught a GIANT squirrel! I kid you not, it was almost as big as a fox!" he eyes gleamed with happiness, "I have never been more proud to call someone my apprentice than I am today, and I think that it is time for Quietpaw to get her warrior name."

"Oh for the love of StarClan, my daughter's mentor is a lunatic," Branchclaw groaned.

"Quietpaw is only eight moons old, it's not possible for her to be a warrior yet," Moonbriar meowed not unkindly from her spot beside her father, Liontuft.

Magpie suddenly felt a whap of a paw against her head, breaking her focus on the scene in front of her.

"What was that for?" she demanded, turning to glare at at Badgerkit and Foxkit. She wasn't sure which one of them at whapped her, but she had a feeling it was Badgerkit.

"Sorry, but you're such an easy target," Badgerkit meowed, reaching out her paw, and whapping her on the top of the head again.

Magpiekit held back a cry, and glared at the she-kit. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?

"Picking on the non-clanborn again I see?" Pricklepaw meowed, padding over to them. Magpiekit couldn't help but to shiver, when she saw the look of amusement in Pricklepaw's eyes.

"It's just lucky for us that all the other cats are too distacted by Brindlepelt's delusions to pay any attention to her," she rolled her eyes, "he wants Quietpaw to be a warrior, can you imagine? That cat will never be a suitable warrior for this clan, with any luck, she'll be hit by a monster, and we'll never have to see her stupid face ever again."

"That's awful!" Magpiekit exclaimed. She couldn't understand why a lot of the cats in her clan were so mean, especially to each other.

"I don't care about the opinion of a non-clanborn cat," Pricklepaw growled, slapping Magpiekit.

Magpiekit suppressed a cry as the force of the hit caused her to lose her balance, knocking her to the ground.

She lifted her head, to see Sedgepaw racing over toward them.

"Leave her alone, just because the older cats are busy right now, doesn't mean that you can just be a fox-heart towards Magpiekit!" he growled, fluffing up.

Magpiekit blinked gratefully at him, glad that not every cat in the clan hated her.

He blinked back at her, and padded over to stand next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Oh my StarClan! When you two sit together, you almost look like one cat, because you both have black and white pelts!" Tanglepaw exclaimed, as he padded over.

Magpiekit figured that since he was over here, it meant that the thing with Brindlepelt was over.

Badgerkit, Foxkit, and Pricklepaw must have noticed it too, because they started padding away, but not before Pricklepaw slapped Magpiekit in the face with her tail.

After shooting a glare at the two kits and apprentice, Magpiekit turned her attention back to Tanglepaw and Sedgepaw.

She thought about what Tanglepaw had said, it was true that she and Sedgepaw both had black and white pelts, she wondered if that meant that they could be related?

She wouldn't mind that, she would love to have Sedgepaw as a brother, but then, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, that meant she would also be related to Pricklepaw, and she didn't want that at all.

"What's the matter Magpiekit? You're not going to be a mute like Quietpaw are you?" Sedgepaw asked.

"Quietpaw isn't a mute, she's just well, quiet," Tanglepaw meowed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean," Sedgepaw meowed, pawing at the dust.

"Hey, I'm not mad," Tanglepaw meowed, nudging Sedgepaw.

Sedgepaw looked up with happiness shining in his eyes.  
"You're not?"

"Of course not! I don't think I could ever be mad at you, you're my best friend."

"Sedgepaw! It's your turn to look after the elders!" Branchclaw yowled.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go," Sedgepaw meowed, turning to Magpiekit, "Don't let those three get you down, I'm sure they'll come around."

"I hope so," Magpiekit meowed, though she doubted it. Even if they did, she didn't know if she could ever forgive them, they have been making her life miserable ever since she could remember.

"I love you!" Tanglepaw called to his friend's back, as Sedgepaw padded off. Sedgepaw stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

"Love you till I die!"

"If you die, you're going to be carrying my heart to StarClan with you!"

Sedgepaw shook his head, as his eyes shined with amusement, from where she stood, Magpiekit could hear the purr rumbling from his chest.

"Get of move on Sedgepaw, those ticks aren't going to clear themselves off!" Branchclaw snapped impatiently.

"Coming!"

Sedgepaw shot one last glance back, before darting off toward's the elder's den.

"I'm going to go ask Quietpaw if she wants to practice fighting moves," Tanglepaw meowed, before he too padded off, leaving Magpiekit alone.

With a sigh, Magpiekit started padding back to the nursery, she wondered if she'd ever get a best friend, or any friends for that matter. Sure, there were cats who were nice to her, but not any that she could exactly call her friends.

She doubted that the cats who were nice to her even liked her, they probably just pitied her because she didn't have a real family.

Maybe Badgerkit was right, maybe Stormflower didn't love her, and she was just using her to replace her dead kit.

No, she shook the thought from her head, Stormflower loved her, she proved it time and time again, with how nice she was to her, and how she protected her, and kept her warm during the cold nights, and how she would tell her nice stories to help her fall asleep when she was scared.

Badgerkit and Foxkit were probably just jealous because their mother wasn't nice at all.

She could remember one time, when Foxkit had been afraid during a thunderstorm, and instead of comforting him like most mother cats would, Witheredfoot made him go stand out in it until she deemed it was time for him to come back in.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to stand out there long, before Brindlepelt came out and nearly bit Witheredfoot's pelt off for being mean to her kit.

Even though it happened nearly a moon ago, Witheredfoot still talked bad about Brindlepelt every chance she got. Magpiekit figured she must be talking about him right now, after all the fuss he caused.

"He's such a mouse-brain, doesn't he have anything better to do than act like a kit?"

Magpiekit heard Witheredfoot meow, as she made her way into the nursery.

Yep, she was talking about him.

"Hey Magpiekit," Pecankit sniffled, "How was exploring?"

"It was okay, some excitement happened out there," she meowed, deciding not to tell him about Badgerkit, Foxkit, and Pricklepaw. She figured that if he cared, he'd say something to her about it by now. She bristled slightly when she remembered what Badgerkit and Foxkit had told her about Pecankit hating her. It must be true, after all, if he didn't hate her, he'd defend her, right?

He sneezed about five times in a row before nodding.

"I heard it out there."

"Don't you think you should take your kit to go see Mousetail, before he gets the rest of us sick?" Witheredfoot asked.

"He's fine, he just has a cold," Stormflower meowed, wrapping her tail around Pecankit.

"Are you sure? What if it turns out to be whitecough, or even greencough?" Witheredfoot asked.

"He's my kit! I think I'd know if he needed to see Mousetail or not!" Stormflower spat.

"Whatever, when what happens to Plumkit happens to Pecankit, I won't hesitate to say I told you so," Witheredfoot sighed, turning around on her bed of soft pine leaves a few times, before laying down and closing her eyes.

"I'm fine," Pecankit sniffled.

The queen flicking her tail was the only sign that she heard what the kit had said.

Magpiekit glanced over at her brother, he may have been convinced that he was fine, and their mother may have been convinced, but she wasn't so sure. What if Witheredfoot was right? What if Pecankit met the same fate as Plumkit?

The first chance I get tomorrow, I'll tell Mousetail, she thought to herself, as she snuggled against her mother, feeling Pecankit pressed up against her, she noticed that he felt a little warmer than usual.

She couldn't wait until she would be able to tell Mousetail, she just hoped that when she did, her mother wouldn't be too angry with her for going against her wishes.

* * *

 **OakClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Oakstar - muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Aldershade - dark gray tom with a pale ginger splash on his head and amber eyes (mates with Softwish, father of Sandpaw and Goosepaw)**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Mousetail - chubby, short dusty brown she-cat with long pale brown tail and yellow eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - pure white tomcat with blue eyes (mates with Witheredfoot, father of Badgerkit and Foxkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sandpaw)**_

 **Copperfur - red tom with amber eyes (mates with Lightningspirit, father of Pricklepaw and Sedgepaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Goosepaw)**_

 **Branchclaw - mainly black handsome tom with a white underside. A long, plumy tail, as well as large forepaws; dark green eyes (father of Tanglepaw and Quietpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sedgepaw)**_

 **Softwish - light brown she-cat with soft white patches and green eyes (mates with Aldershade, mother of Sandpaw and Goosepaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pricklepaw)**_

 **Cloudfly - pale gray tom with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tanglepaw)**_

 **Brindlepelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quietpaw)**_

 **Mistflower - silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes**

 **Moonbriar - grey she cat with darker splotches all over her body**

 **Lightningspirit - black she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Copperpelt, mother of Pricklepaw and Sedgepaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Sandpaw - sandy colored she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Goosepaw - dusty brown tom with pale gray flecks; amber eyes**

 **Sedgepaw - black and white tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Pricklepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Tanglepaw - black, white and ginger tawny tom with a white belly, a long tail, golden eyes; tangled fur**

 **Quietpaw - pretty, black she-cat with a white splash on her chest; a weird-looking ginger tail-tip; green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Witheredfoot - black shecat with yellow eyes and a withered front paw (mates with Iceheart, mother of Badgerkit and Foxkit)**

 **Stormflower - grey striped tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Pecankit, foster mother of Magpiekit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Spottedheart - brown, white and dark-grey tawny she-cat with a plumy tail; green eyes (mother of Branchclaw)**

 **Dawnwillow - cream she cat with spots of black and amber eyes**

 **Liontuft - golden tom with a big ring of fur around his neck (father of Moonbriar)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Badgerkit - thick furred dark-grey she-cat with white stripes on her eyes which are yellow**

 **Foxkit - dark red tomcat with black paws and a white tail-tip; amber eyes**

 **Pecankit - brown striped tabby tom with grey eyes**

 **Magpiekit - black and white spotted she-kit with yellow eyes**


	4. Hawk Attack (PlainClan)

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Sparkie, you're welcome, and thank you so much :)_**

 ** _It's never really crossed my mind XD I've only just recently got into writing, what about you?_**

* * *

Moonkit stood in front of the line of kits, who were looking expectantly at him, and fluffed up his chest. He felt important, the way they were looking at him, awaiting what he would say, made him feel as though he were the leader of PlainClan, and not just some pretend clan he and a few of his denmates made up.

"Welcome to the first offical meeting of AdventureClan! In this clan, we go on wild adventures, and we share stories about our adventures," he paused and looked and Quailkit, "AdventureClan is not for the weak hearted, " he shifted his gaze over to Crowkit, "or the weak bodied."

"What about Tickkit? He's so fat, he probably can't do anything!" Desertkit exclaimed.

"Tickkit may be be fat and slow, but he's the strongest kit in the nursery, and if he isn't in AdventureClan, I'm not in AdventureClan," Gnatkit, Tickkit's brother meowed.

"Yeah! You should at least give me a chance!' Tickkit grumbled.

Moonkit nudged Tigerkit, Desertkit, Dustkit, and Ashkit away from the others.

"What do you think?" he asked asked them, the five of them had formed the clan together a few sunrises ago, and they had chosen now to recruit more members.

"I say we give them a trial run for a moon, and if they can't keep up, we exile them," Dustkit meowed.

"What if they drag us down during that moon? What if we can't go on any adventures because Crowkit is too sick?" Desertkit grumbled.

"Maybe we can have a medicine cat in the clan, like, someone who stays behind to look after us if one of us gets injured," Ashkit suggested.

"Oh, like that will work, Crowkit can't even cure his own wheezing, much less us if we get injured, besides, what about Cherryface? She's the medicine cat," Desertkit pointed out.

"Yes," Ashkit began, looking over at the medicine cat den, as though he expected the she-cat to pop out at this very moment, "We are keeping our clan a secret aren't we? We can't very well go to Cherryface, it'll ruin everything!"

"What are you kits talking about?" Ravenpaw asked, padding over to them.

"Nothing," Moonkit meowed, just as Tigerkit exclaimed.

"We formed our own clan! It's called AdventureClan!"

"That was supposed to be a secret," Dustkit grumbled, shooting a glare at Tigerkit.

"Sorry," Tigerkit squeaked looking down at the ground.

"I don't think such a loud mouth should be in AdventureClan, I say we vote Tigerkit out," Desertkit meowed, "All in favour?"

"Noo!" Tigerkit wailed, throwing her head back, "I didn't mean to tell anyone! I won't tell anyone again! I promise!"

"Me, she can't be trusted," Moonkit meowed.

"Ashkit?" Desertkit asked, looking expectantly at her brother.

"Let's just think about this for a moment, Ravenpaw is the first cat that Tigerkit told, and I think we can trust him to keep our secret," he turned to the apprentice, "Right?"

"Yeah, I'll keep your secret, I mean, it's just for fun, and you're not planning on overthrowing Plainstar, and renaming PlainClan AdventureClan are you?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Of course not!" Moonkit spat. He was a proud PlainClan member, he loved his clan with all his heart, and he'd try his hardest to make sure no harm came to the clan, even if it meant giving his life.

He may have only been four moons old, but he knew what it meant to be a warrior, he knew the sacrifices he might have to make to keep the clan safe, and he was willing to make them, no questions asked.

"Does this mean I can stay in AdventureClan?" Tigerkit meowed.

Ashkit nodded, causing Desertkit to bristle.

"How dare you make that choice without consulting the rest of us first! You're not the leader! I vote we kick Ashkit out of the clan for making an important decision without voting first!"

"You know what? I don't want to be in your stupid clan anyway!" Ashkit spat, turning to Tigerkit, "Come on Tigerkit, let's form our own clan, and we won't be so mean and picky about who we let join!"

"Ooh, can it be a story telling clan? I have a lot of stories to tell about the things I've heard around the camp!" Tigerkit exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ashkit's eyes shined with excitement, "We can talk about our dreams too!"

"Like, dreams in our hopes, or like dreams that we've had?"

"Dreams that we've had."

The two kits padded off together, meowing excitedly about their new clan, and Moonkit turned back to Desertkit and Dustkit.

"Looks like we just lost two members," Dustkit sighed.

"They were deadweights anyway, we're better off without them," Desertkit meowed.

"Yeah," Moonkit agreed, "I think we should invite Gnatkit to join, and the rest can join Ashkit and Tigerkit's clan if they want."

Dustkit and Desertkit nodded in agreement, and the three kits padded back over to the group.

Crowkit was sleeping, Quailkit was pawing at the ground, and Gnatkit and Tickkit were play fighting.

"We have made a decision!" Moonkit announced.

Gnatkit and Tickkit stopped fighting, Quailkit lifted her head, and nudged her brother, who opened his eyes and yawned, before looking at Moonkit.

"We only want Gnatkit, the rest of you can join Ashkit and Tigerkit's story telling clan."

"Noo!" Tickkit wailed, "I won't join any clan without Gnatkit!"

"Yeah! Tickkit and I are a package deal, if you want him, you have to take me too!"

Moonkit sighed and looked at Desertkit and Dustkit.

"What should we do?"

"We don't let either of them join, it's either Gnatkit, or none at all," Desertkit meowed.

"But what fun is a clan with only three members? I say we let them both join," Dustkit argued.

Moonkit sighed, knowing that the final desicion was up to him.

"We should give Tickkit a challenge," he decided, "If he is able to complete it, then he can join the clan."

"What kind of challenge?" Desertkit asked with her ears pricking foward.

"He must ask Leafshade at least twenty questions," Moonkit decided, knowing that the warrior had little to no patience when it came to small-talk, and being asked millions of questions. He found it strange how someone like that, could have a niece like Tigerkit, who never stopped chatting and asking questions.

"That won't work, with Tigerkit as his niece, he's probably used to being asked millions of questions by kits," Dustkit pointed out.

"You're right," Moonkit sighed, "We should sleep on it, and think of a challenge in the morning."

"Okay," Dustkit meowed, "Should we go and see how Ashkit's clan is doing?"

"I hope it's falling apart! He deserves it for betraying us," Desertkit growled.

"There's only one way to find out," Moonkit meowed.

He sniffed the air, to locate the scent of his denmates, but it was not needed, he quickly spotted Tigerkit, Ashkit, Quailkit, and Crowkit sitting near nursery. Not only were they there, but so were Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw, and Adderpaw.

"They invited apprentices to join!" Dustkit exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Desertkit growled.

"Yeah, why aren't they working on their apprentice duties instead of just standing around?" Moonkit grumbled, feeling anger burn in his chest. One of the other clans could be invading while they were sitting around acting like kits!

"Apprentices need a break too," Dustkit pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Moonkit sighed. He knew he'd never take frivilous breaks though, when he came an apprentice, he'd only stop doing his duties when he slept and ate, but even then, he'd stay vigilant.

"And then Sunbeam said-" Tigerkit suddenly stopped talking, and looked up at the sky, with her eyes open wide with fear.  
Moonkit wondered what was wrong, when a giant shadow suddenly loomed over him, darkening the whole camp.

He looked up, and saw a giant brown bird circling around.

"Hawk! Run!" Swiftpaw yowled, as she and her brother Adderpaw raced off to the apprentice's den.

"Kits get in the nursery!" Ebonystorm cried, racing out, and grabbing Crowkit by his scruff. She ran back to the nursery, with Quailkit and Ashkit following close behind.

"We're out of here!" Dustkit and Desertkit exclaimed, as they too raced for the nursery.

"Gnatkit! Tickkit!" Fleafall yowled.

Moonkit watched with surprise, as Tickkit actually outran his brother to the nursery.

"Come on Moonkit!" Snowberry urged. He started to run back to the nursery, looking over his shoulder, to see the hawk swoop right for Tigerkit!

This was a perfect time for the best warriors to be out on duty, Moonkit thought bitterly, now his denmate was going to die, because she was too dumb to run from the hawk!

He gritted his teeth, he wouldn't let hat happen.

He ignored his mother's cries for him to get back to the nursery, and raced as fast as his legs would carry him over to Tigerkit. Taking a deep breath, he paused with his heart pounding, before leaping, bowling her over, letting out a cry of pain, as the hawk's talons grazed his shoulder.

"Come on!" he growled at Tigerkit, nudging her back to the nursery, limping from pain on his way there.

"Moonkit!" Snowberry cried, racing over to him, and licking his wound, "What were you thinking? I told you to get back to the nursery!"

"Please don't be mad at him, I'd be dead if he didn't help me," Tigerkit mewed softly.  
Even though the danger had passed, she was still trembling. Moonkit figured he'd be trembling too, had he not been so full of adrenline.

"It looks like Ryedust, Beestripe, and Greystorm are taking the hawk down," Fawnflower meowed. Moonkit stood up, to go over to where she was, so he could see what was happening, when the pain in his shoulder forced him to sit back down.

"Is it dead yet? Moonkit really needs needs to see Cherryface," Snowberry meowed.

"I just remembered, Cherryface is on a trip to the moon pond!" Fawnflower gasped, pulling her head back into the nursery, and glancing at Moonkit.

"That's not good! What if Crowkit has an attack?" Ebonystorm gasped, wrapping her tail around her son.

"It's okay Ebonystorm, Cherryface has a lot of coltsfoot in her den, that helps with shortness of breath," Ashkit mewed, he then glanced over at Moonkit.

"For Moonkit, it would probably be best to use marigold and cobwebs."

"How do you know all of this?" Snowberry asked.

"I like to help Cherryface out sometimes," Ashkit looked embarrassed, though Moonkit didn't know why, there was no shame in helping out the medicine cat, probably the most important member of the clan.

"Oh? Is one of my kits going to be a medicine cat in the future?" Fawnflower asked, returning to the nursery, "The hawk is dead by the way, I think it can feed the whole clan."

"Thank StarClan," Ebonystorm meowed.

Moonkit breathed out a sigh of relief, it was like a heavy dark cloud had lifted from the camp. Every cat had survived the hawk attack.

"No way! I could never be a medicine cat, I'm not worthy of such an honorable position!" Ashkit exclaimed.

"Speaking of medicine cats, do you know what marigold looks like?" Snowberry asked, though the hawk was dead, she still sounded worried.

"Yes, they're orange flowers, you chew the leaves and petals into a poultice and-"

"Can you go get some? Moonkit doesn't look so good," Snowberry meowed, cutting him off.

"Yes."  
Ashkit raced out of the nursery.

Moonkit wanted to argue, but he couldn't find the strength to, he was beginning to feel woozy, and everything was starting to spin around him.

He then started to feel like he was underwater, and the meows around him sounded like they were far away, and not right next to him.

The last thing he saw before everything went dark, were Tigerkit's amber eyes, shining with worry.

* * *

 **PlainClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Plainstar - light ginger tom with blue eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Fadingfire - very pale red tom with yellow eyes (mates with Fawnflower, father of Desertkit, Dustkit, and Ashkit)**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Cherryface - white she-cat with a ginger face, tail, and paws**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Leafshade - brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Cheetahpaw)**_

 **Shadowsky - black tom with grey paws and underbelly, grey flecks and blue eyes (mates with Greystorm)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Adderpaw)**_

 **Greystorm -bluish she-cat with white paws/chest, and amber eyes (mates with Shadowsky)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)**_

 **Sinnergaze - non-muscular tom with a scar under his left eyes, he has one blood red eye, and the other is storm grey**

 _ **(Apprentice: Ravenpaw)**_

 **Ryedust - dusty gray tom with a stubby tail and rusty amber eyes (mates with Ebonystorm, father of Quailkit and Crowkit)**

 **Beestripe - bulky light brown with a dark brown stripe down his back as well as dark brown ears and tail tip (mates with Fleafall, father of Gnatkit and Tickkit)**

 **Sunbeam - tall and thin with a beautiful golden coat with faint tabby markings. Her pelt is glossy and sleek, and just long enough to cover her scars. Her muzzle, belly, tail tip and paws are all pale yellow. She has pretty icy blue eyes.**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Adderpaw - sleek brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Swiftpaw - sleek gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Ravenpaw - small tabby tom with black spots around his eyes**

 **Cheetahpaw - thin gold tom with black spots**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Ebonystorm - thin, long-legged very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes; born a loner (mates with Ryedust, mother of Quailkit and Crowkit)**

 **Fawnflower - white she-cat with dark brown face, tail, and ears; blue eyes (mates with Fadingfire, mother of Desertkit, Dustkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Fleafall - skinny and swift she-cat with a black pelt and amber eyes (mates with Beestripe, mother of Gnatkit and Tickkit)**

 **Snowberry - very floofy white she-cat with a few small orangish- red spots on her chest and her back; dark green eyes (foster mother of Moonkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Bristletwig - very, very pale grey, almost white tom, with brown paws; yellow eyes**

 **Brackentail - brown tabby tom (mates with Streamfeather)**

 **Streamfeather - fluffy white she cat with silver stripes (mates with Brackentail)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Tigerkit - small, thin dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes**

 **Desertkit - reddish brown she-kit with yellow eyes**

 **Dustkit - brown and white spotted tom with yellow eyes**

 **Ashkit - white tom with grey face, legs, and tail; blue eyes**

 **Gnatkit - light brown tom with a dark brown tail tip and flecks on his back and swift with amber eyes**

 **Tickkit - chubby black tom with green eyes**

 **Moonkit - silver spotted tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes**

 **Quailkit - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and ears; deep amber eyes**

 **Crowkit - dark gray tom with vibrant amber eyes**


	5. Mistletoekit's Mentor (PineClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Guest, haha XD which one would you rather join?**_

 _ **Sparkie, that's cool :)**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**_

* * *

Mistletoekit lashed her tail, glaring at the small pale tan tabby tom in front of her.

"I get to be leader!" she hissed.

"No, I get to be leader, I'm older than you," Harekit argued.

"Well, I'm smarter, and probably stronger, so there, I get to be the leader, you can be the elder!"

"Why don't you take turns being leader?" Gentlekit suggested softly.

Mistletoekit whipped around to glare at her.

"Shut up Gentlekit! You're not even a part of this!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that, only I can talk to my sister like that," Harekit growled.

"Why don't we play a game where we won't fight so much?" Silverkit suggested.

"We can play pranks on the apprentices!" Redkit exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet I'll play the best prank ever," Treekit meowed.

Hmm, Mistletoe thought to herself, playing pranks did sound like a lot of fun, but she wanted to do something more. Something that could prove to everyone, that she was the bravest, strongest, smartest kit in the nursery. A kit who deserved to be leader when they played clans.

"Why prank the apprentices, when we can prank the warriors?" she meowed.

"Why prank the warriors, when we can prank Pinestar?" Harekit asked, lifting one brow.

"No one will be pranking anyone."

Mistletoekit groaned at the sound of Smallclaw's voice. She turned to glare at the young warrior. She didn't see what right he had telling them what to do. He had only gotten his warrior name a moon ago, and not only that, but she was already almost as big as he was.

She wondered if the reason he was so bossy and bitter, was because of how small he was, and how his claws also lacked in size. Instead of being big, sharp, and powerful claws like the other warriors' they were barely even there.  
She pitied whichever kit would have to have him as a mentor when they became apprentices, she just prayed to StarClan that it wouldn't be her.

She couldn't imagine having a more worthless mentor. The thought of it nearly made her want to go eat deathberries.

She sat down, and thought about who she'd want her mentor to be, Brackenflame seemed like a good choice, he was noble and brave, but he was also so strict with the warrior code, she wasn't sure if she wanted a super strict cat to be her mentor.

Mosspelt was a good hunter, and a good fighter, and she wouldn't try to take the lead as much, not like Brackenflame would.

Vinetail was really clever, but she had a broken paw, and Mistletoekit knew she could never take lessons seriously from such a defect.

No! She shook her head, no one would be good enough to mentor her, no one except Pinestar or Twilightstrike. If she got any other mentors, she didn't know what she'd do, but she wouldn't be happy!

She was the best kit in the nursery, and possibly one of the best cats in the whole clan, and she deserved the best mentor.

"What's wrong?" Silverkit meowed.

Mistletoekit looked down, to see that her claws were digging into the dirt.

"Just thinking about how much of a stupid furball Harekit is," she lied. She knew that if she told her denmates what she was really thinking, they'd try to ruin it for her.

She suppressed a small growl at the thought of it, she knew they were jealous of her, and that they'd stop at nothing to make her miserable.

"Hi kits, how's it going?" Birchstripe meowed, padding over to them.

Even though Birchstripe was her mother's mate, thus making her sort of her mother, Mistletoekit couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her. She just wanted to be left alone with the other kits to play games, uninterrupted by the warriors.

"It's going great, how's it going with you?" Silverkit meowed.

"Great! I just got back from a border patrol with Thundertail, Blackpaw, and Vinetail," Birchstripe meowed.

"Was anything going on there?" Smallclaw asked.

"Thundertail thought he scented OakClan on our territory, but I told him we should make absolutely sure before we tell Pinestar, you know how he can get sometimes," Birchstripe meowed.

Mistletoekit spat at the thought of it, Blundertail overreacted about everything, she was glad that at least Birchstripe had the sense to explore things further first before taking drastic measures.

Though, she wouldn't mind going to war with OakClan, but not until after she became an apprentice. Then she could really show every cat what she was capable of.

"Look!" Silverkit mewed excitedly, "Brackenflame, Mousepaw, Mosspelt, and Petalpaw are back from the hunting patrol, and it looks like Petalpaw is carrying a giant blackbird in her jaws."

"Fantastic," Mistletoekit meowed bitterly, knowing that Petalpaw would probably brag for half a moon about the giant prey she caught. She sighed, why couldn't Mousepaw have caught the bird? No, Mousepaw was just as much of a braggart as Petalpaw, but she was nicer than her.

"I heard that Mousepaw, Petalpaw, and Tatteredpaw are going to have their final assments soon," Treekit meowed.

"Well, it looks like the warrior den is going to be getting more cramped," Smallclaw grumbled.

"Yeah, and poor Blackpaw and Petalpaw will be stuck doing apprentice tasks until, wait-" Birchstripe closed her eyes, as thoughs she was concentrating on something super hard, "When Mousepaw, Petalpaw, and Tatteredpaw are old enough to become warriors next moon, Harekit and Gentlekit will be old enough to become apprentices."

"So me, Silverkit, and Redkit," Treekit piped up.

"Yeah, we're the same age as Harekit and Gentlekit," Redkit meowed.

Their words hit Mistletoekit like a thorn covered vine, she couldn't believe that in a moon, all of her denmates would be leaving her, all alone.

She then started purring, as another thought crossed her mind, she would have the nursery all to herself!

* * *

 **PineClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Pinestar - lithe light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Twilightstrike - large albino she-cat; white fur, red eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Spiritfall - silver she-cat with kind blue eyes, white paws/tail**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Brackenflame - pale brown tabby with a short, thick pelt and a white belly and paws; bright fiery amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mousepaw)**_

 **Mosspelt - brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and darker patches in her fur; green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Petalpaw)**_

 **Vinetail - brown she-cat with a long fluffy tail, white socks, and darker patches in her fur; dark green eyes**

 **Forestleaf - black tom with white underbelly, and amber eyes (mates with Featherflame, father of unborn kits)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tatteredpaw)**_

 **Thundertail - yellow tom with black spots, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Blackpaw)**_

 **Birchstripe - huge white she-cat with black, birch-like stripes, a bent ear, and very dark blue eyes (mates with Roseblossom, foster mother of Mistletoekit)**

 **Smallclaw - light brown tom with very small claws**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Mousepaw - creamy brown she-cat with dark brown eyes**

 **Tatteredpaw - brown fluffy tom with lighter and darker brown patches; dark brown eyes**

 **Blackpaw - dark brown (almost black) furred tom with green eyes**

 **Petalpaw - long-haired white she-cat with gray splotches and ears; amber eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Roseblossom - dark, rose-ginger she-cat with a single lighter ginger forepaw; beautiful, golden eyes (mates with Birchstripe, foster mother of Mistletoekit)**

 **Sprucestep - dark brown she-cat with long darker legs and long tail, green eyes (mother of Silverkit, Treekit, and Redkit)**

 **Flightflower - slender, dark brown she-cat dappled in more browns, creamy white paws and muzzle; lovely green eyes (mother of Harekit and Gentlekit)**

 **Featherflame - light grey she-cat with green eyes, lighter underbelly (mates with Forestleaf, expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Palewillow - grey tabby she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, pretty, pale-blue eyes (mother of Birchstripe)**

 **Bristletail - brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and darker patches in her fur; dark brown eyes (mates with Claw, mother of Mosspelt, Vinetail, Mousepaw, Blackpaw and Tatteredpaw)**

 **Missingear - brown tabby tom with only one ear and yellow eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Silverkit - small silver she-cat with a poofy, spiky tail; pale green eyes**

 **Treekit - yellowish- brown tom with green eyes**

 **Redkit - short ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest; green eyes**

 **Harekit - small, pale tan tabby tom with white paws and tailtip; green eyes**

 **Gentlekit - small, gray she-kit with lighter silver paws and muzzle, large ears and plump feathery tail; frosty blue eyes**

 **Mistletoekit - brown spotted tabby she-kit with white paws and green eyes**


	6. Mallowkit's Plan (StreamClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed**_

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

At the sound of Hawkkit's voice, Mallowkit's tail flicked up with happiness, he couldn't believe that one of the kits was actually asking to talk to him!

He whirled around to look at his nursery mate.

"Of course, what is it?"

Hawkkit sighed, and shuffled his paws in the grass before speaking.

"I just wanted to apologize if I seemed rude, I really do want to be your friend, but I just don't like leaving Nightkit alone, and she doesn't much like hanging out with other cats other than me."

"So, why are you telling me this now?" Mallowkit asked. He was over the moon that Hawkkit wanted to be his friend, but he was also curious as to why he was coming to him now, asking to be his friend, when not long ago, he was brushing him off.

"As much as I love my sister, and as much as I want to stay by her side at all times, I realized that I wasn't being very fair to you," Hawkkit glanced down at his paws, "I'm sorry."

Mallowkit touched his new friend's shoulder with his tail tip.

"It's okay," he meowed, "At least we're friends now!"

"Hello," Riversplash mumbled.

Mallowkit let out a squeal of delight, when he saw that the young warrior was carrying a pebble in her jaws.

"Is that for us to play with?" he asked, circling her.

She dropped the pebble and nodded.

"Oh!" Mallowkit exclaimed, bouncing around in a circle, stopping every few times to bat the pebble, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Riversplash purred with amusement and shook her head.

"You're welcome, but be careful though, pebbles can hurt if they hit you."

"We will, we promise," Hawkkit meowed, batting at the pebble as well.

"Okay, well, you kits have fun," Riversplash meowed, before padding away.

Mallowkit gave her a wave with his tail, and batted the pebble to Hawkkit.

"My mother says I'm going to be an apprentice next moon, I really hope I get Riversplash as my mentor," he meowed.

"I hope I get Newttail, he seems really nice," Hawkkit meowed, batting the pebble back.

"Yeah, that is true," Mallowkit agreed, holding the pebble under his paw, "You know, I wonder if Lakepaw is angry at Rainpaw."

"Why would she be?" Hawkkit asked, gazing at the pebble that Mallowkit had under his paw.

"Oops," Mallowkit batted the pebble back to his friend, "Well, I heard Riversplash tell Blackheart that Lakepaw really wanted to be the medicine cat apprentice, but Rainpaw is the medicine cat apprentice."

"Well, Rainpaw is a moon older than Lakepaw, and it's not her fault if Dropletleaf chose her to be the medicine cat apprentice," Hawkkit pointed out.

"That is true, I just feel bad for Lakepaw."

"Yeah, too bad there can't be two medicine cat apprentices," Hawkkit meowed.

Mallowkit jumped and let out a squeal.

"Hawkkit, you're a genius!"

He started running towards the medicine cat's den with Hawkkit at his heels.

"Wait! What do you mean I'm a genius? What are you planning?"

Skidding to a halt, Mallowkit turned around to face his friend.

"Think about it Hawkkit, if Dropletleaf had two medicine cat apprentices, it would make it so much easier on her, she could have one apprentice collect herbs, and the other to help tend to wounds, or she could send them both out to collect herbs, and get double the herbs!"

"That's the best idea ever!" Hawkkit exclaimed.

"It's not a bad idea, but I don't think it will be possible, after all, who's ever heard of a clan having two medicine cat apprentices?"

Mallowkit turned around to see Riverpaw standing there.

"Well, there's no rule in the warrior code that says there can't be two medicine cat apprentices," he leaned down and whispered to Hawkkit, "Is there?"

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"Well, you two can try, but don't say I didn't tell you so when Dropletleaf says no," Riverpaw snorted, before racing off.

Mallowkit ignored him, and pushed his way into the medicine cat's den with Hawkkit followed close behind him.

Even if Riverpaw thought Dropletleaf would say no, Mallowkit knew it wouldn't hurt to at least ask, at least then he could say he tried.

"Mallowkit, Hawkkit, is everything alright?" Rainpaw asked, racing over them. She looked them over with worry shining in her blue eyes, "No one is ill or injured are they?"

Mallowkit shook his head.

"We just wanted to talk to Dropletleaf about some stuff."

"Well, Dropletleaf is out right now, but you can talk to me if you want," Rainpaw meowed, sitting down, and curling her tail around her paws.

"Thank you, but this is something that we need to talk to Dropletleaf about," Mallowkit meowed. He didn't want to make Rainpaw feel guilty by telling her that Lakepaw wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice.

Another thought then hit him, what if Dropletleaf agreed to let Lakepaw be a medicine cat apprentice as well, and that made Rainpaw feel like she wasn't good enough to do the tasks by herself?

He suppressed a sigh, he wanted to do something that would make both Rainpaw and Lakepaw happy, but he just didn't know what that was.

* * *

 **StreamClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Streamstar - sleek grey she-cat with grey eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Honeycreek - yellow she-cat with blue eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Dropletleaf - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Badgerstripe - large black and white tom with mildly messy, spiky fur, a scarred muzzle and front legs; amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Riverpaw)**_

 **Brooklily - long-haired silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and white paws (mates with Moo, mother of Newttail and Petalfall)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 **Fogtail - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 **Duskclaw - dark brown tabby tom (mates with Redleaf, father of Hawkkit and Nightkit)**

 **Ripplebreeze - silvery- white she-cat with very light grey waves and light blue eyes**

 **Blackheart - black she-cat with a grey tail tip and white dapples on her side**

 **Riversplash - smaller than average, slender calico she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a strange raindrop-ish shaped patch of blue fur on her chest**

 **Newttail - white tom with gray tabby patches and pale blue eyes**

 **Petalfall - silver she-cat with white petal shaped spots and pale blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Rainpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes**

 **Riverpaw - dark gray tabby tom with messy fur and blue eyes**

 **Lakepaw - small gray tabby she-cat with long fur, long legs, a bushy tail, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Brightflower - pretty calico with sleek fur and blue eyes (mother of Rainpaw, Riverpaw, Stormkit, and Sweetkit)**

 **Redleaf - russet she-cat with darker stripes and ears, and a white chest, muzzle, paw, and belly; dark green eyes (mates with Duskclaw, mother of Hawkkit and Nightkit)**

 **Xochitl - dust coloured she-cat with white spots along her body; one neon green eye, one blood red eye (foster mother of Mallowkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Mistyeyes - light grey she cat with darker stripes; greyish blue eyes**

 **Swiftleaf - brown with darker spots and a greying muzzle and sea green eyes (mother of Redleaf)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Mallowkit - white tom with green eyes**

 **Hawkkit - white tom kit with brown spots**

 **Nightkit - black she-kit with a white belly and tail tip**

 **Stormkit - dark gray tabby with messy fur and yellow eyes**

 **Sweetkit - small calico she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes**


	7. A Moon Free of Bullies (OakClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**_

* * *

Magpiekit stretched out in the nursery, feeling the rays of the sun warm her pelt.

She felt happier than she could remember. Badgerkit and Foxkit had recieved their apprentice names, they were now Badgerpaw and Foxpaw, and they had moved to the apprentice's den.

Not only that, but they were kept busy enough, that they didn't mess with her as much as they used to.

"Can you believe we're going to be apprentices next moon?" Pecankit asked, as though he knew that she had been thinking about about how Badgerpaw and Foxpaw were now apprentices.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Magpiekit lied.

She didn't want that time to ever come, the thought of having to share a den with Badgerpaw and Foxpaw again made her pelt crawl, as though she was infested with fleas.

Not only that, but she would also be sharing a den with Pricklepaw, who was even worse than Badgerpaw and Foxpaw.

"Do you want to go exploring?" Pecankit asked.

Magpiekit wanted to say no, in case she ran into one of her bullies, but this was the first time that Pecankit felt well enough after his bout of whitecough, to leave the nursery, and she didn't want him to have to go exploring by himself.

"Okay," she meowed.

"Awesome! We can go talk to Mousetail!"

As soon as they made their way out of the nursery, Pecankit wasted no time racing to the medicine cat's den.

Magpiekit decided to follow him, even though the place gave her the creeps. She knew it shouldn't after all, that's where they helped the sick and injured cats, but all she felt in there was darkness and despair.

"This is burdock root, it helps keep rat bites from getting infected," Pecankit meowed, pointing to something that reminded Magpiekit a bit of a gnarled stick.

He then pointed to some light green leaves.

"These are blackberry leaves, they help ease the swelling of bee stings."

He continued to point out all the herbs to her, but she tuned him out, she honestly didn't care. She had no interest in being a medicine cat. She wanted to be the best warrior she could be. She wanted to be the most fierce fighter that OakClan had ever seen, she wanted to be able to defend herself against Pricklepaw, Badgerpaw, and Foxpaw.

"What are you kits doing in here? Mousetail meowed, as she padded her way into the den, "You're not messing with anything are you?"

"No Mousetail, I was just teaching Plumkit what all the herbs are," Pecankit meowed.

It was as though as sharp thorn pierced through Magpiekit's heart. He had called her Plumkit.

She thought back to what Badgerpaw had told her a moon ago, about how she was just Plumkit's replacement.

Was that how Pecankit saw her? Was that how every cat saw her?

"Don't you mean Magpiekit?" Mousetail asked.

"Oh yeah," Pecankit turned to face Magpiekit, "I'm sorry, Magpiekit."

"It's okay," she meowed. It wasn't okay though, not that she'd say that though, no cat actually cared about her feelings.

"Mousetail, can I be the medicine cat apprentice when I'm old enough next moon?" Pecankit asked.

"Well, I could use some help, but I'll have to discuss it with Oakstar first, but you kits better run along now, I have herbs to sort through."

"I could help you," Pecankit meowed hopefully.

Mousetail shook her head.

"Come back to me in a moon, and we'll see."

Pecankit sighed, "Yes Mousetail," he then turned to Magpiekit, "Come on, you can pick where we go this time."

"Okay," Magpiekit meowed, wasting no time making her way out of the medicine cat den, she breathed in a lungful of fresh, non-herb smelling air, glad to be out of such a depressing place.

"Can you believe it?" Pecankit squealed, "I might be a medicine cat apprentice! It will be so great, I will get to help my clanmates, share tongues with StarClan, learn everything there is to learn about all the herbs and what they can do!"

Every hair on Magpiekit's pelt rose, when Pricklepaw made her way over to them, mrrowing with amusement.

"I couldn't help but to hear your conversation Pecankit, and you're a complete mouse-brain if you ever think you're going to be a medicine cat, you're sick like ninety-percent of the time, I mean, your mother should have named you Snifflekit, no one wants to be treated by a sickly medicine cat," she meowed.

Though her voice sounded as smooth as honey, her words were as sharp as thorns, and even though they weren't directed to her, Magpiekit couldn't help but to feel hurt by them.

"I'm not sick all the time," Pecankit protested with a sneeze, as though his own body was betraying his words.

"What do you call that then?" Pricklepaw asked, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"Maybe he's allergic to you, and the load of fox dung you're spewing out," Sedgepaw meowed, padding over.

"Go play on the thunder path, Sedgepaw!" Pricklepaw hissed, before storming off with her tail bristled.

"Hello Magpiekit, Pecankit, how are you?" Sedgepaw asked. If what Pricklepaw said affected him any, he didn't show it.

"Good, thank you," Magpiekit meowed.

"Do you really think cats don't want to be healed by me?" Pecankit asked, looking down at his paws.  
Sedgepaw nudged him gently.

"The only cat I'd trust to heal me more than you, is Mousetail."

"Really?" Pecankit asked, his meowed squeaked slightly with happiness.

"Yes really, oh, by the way, have you guys seen Tanglepaw anywhere?"

Magpiekit shook her head.

"Since we've been out of the nursery, we only went to see Mousetail," Pecankit meowed.

"Oh okay, well, I better go see if Branchclaw wants me to do anything."  
"Wait!" Magpiekit called, as he started padding away. He stopped, and turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"We're going to be apprentices next moon, and I'm a bit worried about sharing a den with Pricklepaw, she can be a bit, you know."

"Prickly?" Sedgepaw snorted.

Magpiekit nodded.

"And there's also Badgerpaw and Foxpaw," she meowed.

"Don't worry about them, if they mess with either of you, they will have to feel my wrath."

"Hopefully, I'll be sleeping in the medicine cat den," Pecankit meowed.

"Thank you Sedgepaw," Magpiekit meowed, feeling her apprehension of becoming an apprentice ebb away slightly, maybe, just maybe with Sedgepaw by her side, everything would turn out okay.

* * *

 **OakClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Oakstar - muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Aldershade - dark gray tom with a pale ginger splash on his head and amber eyes (mates with Softwish, father of Sandpaw and Goosepaw)**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Mousetail - chubby, short dusty brown she-cat with long pale brown tail and yellow eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - pure white tomcat with blue eyes (mates with Witheredfoot, father of Badgerkit and Foxkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sandpaw)**_

 **Copperfur - red tom with amber eyes (mates with Lightningspirit, father of Pricklepaw and Sedgepaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Goosepaw)**_

 **Branchclaw - mainly black handsome tom with a white underside. A long, plumy tail, as well as large forepaws; dark green eyes (father of Tanglepaw and Quietpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sedgepaw)**_

 **Softwish - light brown she-cat with soft white patches and green eyes (mates with Aldershade, mother of Sandpaw and Goosepaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pricklepaw)**_

 **Cloudfly - pale gray tom with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tanglepaw)**_

 **Brindlepelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quietpaw)**_

 **Moonbriar - grey she cat with darker splotches all over her body**

 _ **(Apprentice: Foxpaw)**_

 **Lightningspirit - black she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Copperpelt, mother of Pricklepaw and Sedgepaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)**_

 **Mistflower - silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes**

 **Nightfrost - black she-cat with a few white dapples on her tail**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Sandpaw - sandy colored she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Goosepaw - dusty brown tom with pale gray flecks; amber eyes**

 **Sedgepaw - black and white tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Pricklepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Tanglepaw - black, white and ginger tawny tom with a white belly, a long tail, golden eyes; tangled fur**

 **Quietpaw - pretty, black she-cat with a white splash on her chest; a weird-looking ginger tail-tip; green eyes**

 **Badgerpaw - thick furred dark-grey she-cat with white stripes on her eyes which are yellow**

 **Foxpaw - dark red tomcat with black paws and a white tail-tip; amber eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Witheredfoot - black shecat with yellow eyes and a withered front paw (mates with Iceheart, mother of Badgerkit and Foxkit)**

 **Stormflower - grey striped tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Pecankit, foster mother of Magpiekit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Spottedheart - brown, white and dark-grey tawny she-cat with a plumy tail; green eyes (mother of Branchclaw)**

 **Dawnwillow - cream she cat with spots of black and amber eyes**

 **Liontuft - golden tom with a big ring of fur around his neck (father of Moonbriar)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Pecankit - brown striped tabby tom with grey eyes**

 **Magpiekit - black and white spotted she-kit with yellow eyes**


	8. Growing Up (PlainClan)

_**A/N: Guest, nope, I wrote it correctly.**_

 _ **Guest 2, thanks for the advice :)**_

* * *

It had been a moon since the hawk attacked, and all that remained was a small scar on Moonkit's shoulder.

Even Tigerkit, now Tigerpaw, seemed to have forgotten about how she almost died. He looked over at her, she was sharing tongues with the elders, Bristlewig, Brackentail, and Streamfeather.

He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying though. Feeling bored, he padded over to where Dustpaw and Desertpaw were sharing a mouse.

"Hey, should we have an AdventureClan meeting?" he asked.

Desertpaw looked up, and rolled her eyes.

"AdventureClan was for kits, we're apprentices now, we can't waste our time on kit-like games."

"I dunno, I thought it was kind of fun," Dustpaw meowed.

Deserpaw scoffed, devouring the rest of the mouse, and swiping her tongue across her jaws.

"Whatever you say, but I'm not going to be a member anymore, and if you know what's best for you, you won't either."

Dustpaw let out a sigh, and cast an apologetic glance at Moonkit, before running to catch up with his sister.

He glared after them, who did they think they were? The clan they created wasn't just for kits! It took bravery to be a part of it.

"Don't listen to them, if I was still a member of AdventureClan, I'd be happy to go to a meeting."

Moonkit turned around, to see Ashpaw standing there with Tigerpaw. It seemed as though she was done gossiping with the elders, or whatever she was meowing about with them. Knowing Tigerpaw and the elders though, it was probably gossip.

"Yeah, it was a fun clan," she meowed.

Moonkit dipped his head at the two apprentices.

"Thanks."

"So, we're about to go battle training, want to watch us?" Ashpaw asked.

"You bet!" Moonkit exclaimed, as excitement bubbled up in his chest. He would have to pay close attention to every move, focus on every detail, so that when he became an apprentice in a moon, he wouldn't disappoint his mentor. Also, it wouldn't hurt to be ahead of Gnatkit and Fleakit when they became apprentices in a moon as well.

Ashpaw nodded, and along with Tigerpaw, he walked to the battle training clearing, where their mentors, Ryedust and Cheetahwind were waiting for them.

Moonit sat down, and curled his tail around his paws, watching them with interest.

"Alright, remember, this is just a practice session, so don't let things get out of paw, keep your claws sheathed, and no matter how many times you mess up, don't ever give up," Ryedust meowed.

"Yes, to begin, I think you should each play to your strengths, I'm very fast, but I'm not the strongest cat, so it would be best for me to dodge attacks from a rival cat, and wait for them to tire themselves out, rather than attacking back," Cheetahwind meowed.

"What if you don't have any strengths or weaknesses?" Tigerpaw asked.

Cheetahwind shook his head.

"Every cat at least has one strength or weakness that they can attest to, but nevermind that, we're just going to learn the basic moves today."

With a sigh, Moonkit glanced over at the entrance of the camp, to see if the border patrol had come back yet. So no cool new moves, he thought to himself, feeling slightly disappointed, he knew all the basics from when he watched Desertpaw and Dustpaw practice the day before. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt for him to see how Ashpaw and Tigerpaw did.

However, when the border patrol does come back, he wouldn't stick around, he was curious to know what was going on beyond the camp, and if any trespassers or prey-stealers have been in the territory.

He dug his claws into the ground, when he became an apprentice, he'd be sure to claw the pelt off of any cat who strayed into his territory that didn't belong there.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Moonkit turned his head back to the battle training, to see Ashpaw standing over Tigerpaw, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm great, I didn't see that move coming at all," Tigerpaw meowed, getting back up to her paws.

"Yes, good job Ashpaw, great work using your strength to your advantage," Ryedust meowed.

"Thank you, Ryedust," Ashpaw squeaked, looking down at his paws, as though the warrior's compliment had embarrassed him. A few heartbeats later, he looked up at Tigerpaw, "Are you sure you're not hurt? I'm sure Cherryface has some herbs that can help if you are, I can go get them if you want."

"I'm fine," Tigerpaw turned around, "See? Not a scratch on me."

Moonkit didn't understand why Ashpaw didn't just become a medicine cat apprentice like every cat wanted him to. He had all the brains for it, he seemed to know every herb, and what to do with them.

Maybe it was because Cherryface was his sister, but there was no rule that stated that she couldn't be his mentor. He had even heard their father, Fadingfire, express his disappointment that Ashpaw had decided not to become a medicine cat, and he was the deputy!

Oh well, he would just have to ask him when he got done with battle training.

"Did you see the look on that StreamClan apprentice's face when we told her off for nearly trespassing onto our territory?" Swiftpaw meowed.

Moonkit's ears pricked up, the border patrol was back!

He raced over to them.

"What happened? Did that apprentice try to steal prey?" he asked.

Swiftpaw shook her head.

"No, she wasn't even hunting, I think she must have had bees for brains though."

"Don't you think we may have been a little too harsh on her though?" Adderpaw asked.

"Either way, she won't think twice about stepping paw near our territory again," Leafshade meowed.

Moonkit couldn't agree more, though, he wasn't sure if he'd let her off with just a warning. The borders were scent marked every day for a reason, so that cats from other territories wouldn't stray over them, and for a cat to just ignore them. He dug his claws into the ground, and bristled slightly with anger, it was just unthinkable!

"Are you okay? It's not like we saw a fox or anything, just an apprentice," Adderpaw meowed.

"Hm, and where was the apprentice's mentor?" Moonkit asked, wondering for a moment if the apprentice was just a distraction, so her mentor could steal prey or something.

"We don't know, we were too busy focusing our attention on the apprentice," Swiftpaw meowed.

"Yeah, and we were busy checking for scents on any predators," Leafshade spat.

"Honestly Moonkit, you need to stop worrying so much, or you'll end up being in the elder's den before you're a warrior, stress isn't good for your health," Greystrom meowed.

Shadowsky nodded in agreement with his mate. He was mute, so he didn't talk. Moonkit often wondered if it was hard for Adderpaw to take direction from his mentor.

"So, you're absolutely sure that StreamClan, or any other clan, aren't planning to stage a coup?" Moonkit asked, narrowing his eyes.

Greystorm shook her head as a purr rumbled in her chest,

"You worry too much little kit, run along now, and stop worrying so much."

Irritation flooded through him, as he stormed away from the patrol. Why wouldn't they take him seriously? Was it so bad to worry that the other clans might be planning something? Wouldn't it be better to plan ahead for any attacks that might happen, instead of just waiting until it actually did happen? Wasn't it better to be safe than sorry? He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he wasn't watching where he was going, until he found himself knocked to the ground, after colliding with a solid, soft-furred force.

"Oops, sorry, are you okay?" Ashpaw asked, peering down at him.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," Moonkit sighed, getting to his paws, and shaking the dust out of his coat.

"Why aren't you a medicine cat?" he then asked, remember what he had wanted to ask the apprentice, before he was distracted by the return of the border patrol.

"Because, I'm an apprentice."

"Well, why aren't you a medicine cat apprentice?"

Ashpaw shuffled his paws and sighed.

"I wish cats would stop asking me that, first I had to hear from my parents, and now you? I know I'm not a very good warrior apprentice, especially not when it comes to battle training, but I can get better."

"I'm not asking because of how bad or good you are as a warrior apprentice, I'm asking because of how much knowledge you have of herbs, and how you always seem to love helping Cherryface out."

"Oh, it's because of Crowkit," he shook his head, "Most of the cats expect him to die because of how poor his health is, but what if he doesn't die? He'd be the best option for a medicine cat, since he can't be a warrior, I don't want him to have to spend all his time in the elder's den."

"Is there something wrong with having to stay in the elder's den?"

Moonkit felt a little hypocritical asking that, not that he thought there was anything wrong with having to be in the elder's den, but he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to be on the front lines, protecting his clan from any harm that might show itself.

He was born to be a warrior, he could feel it surging through his blood, and to have that taken away, he didn't think he could survive.

"No, but Crowkit might not see it that way, he might think himself to be a failure to the clan, a burden since he can't hunt or fight for them. If he was able to help heal them, then it might make him feel like he belongs."

"What if he doesn't want to be a medicine cat? What if he's just fine being confined to the elder's den?" Moonkit asked. He figured there might be some cats who'd rather sit around all day, and get their ticks cleared out for them, without having to work a day in the life of a warrior.

Ashpaw shook his head.

"I don't know, if that is the case, then I'd love to be a medicine cat apprentice, but I think it's too late."

"I doubt it, I mean, Cherryface still doesn't have an apprentice, and I don't think any cats would have any objections to it."

Ashpaw sat down with a sigh.

"What about Cheetahwind? Won't he be sad if I ask to be Cherryface's apprentice instead?"

"Maybe, but he'll eventually get a new apprentice, and it will be like nothing ever happened."

"I just wish there was something that I could do that would make every cat happy."

"If you spend your whole life trying to please every cat, then you leave no time for yourself," Moonkit meowed. He was unsure if he had gotten the saying right, but he hoped that it helped Ashpaw nonetheless.

"Thanks Moonkit, by the way, if AdventureClan falls apart, we'd love to have you be a part of StoryClan, Tigerpaw and I plan to keep it going all the way until we die!"

"Yeah! We even got Brackentail and Streamfeather to join."

Moonkit tried to keep from bristling as he heard Tigerpaw's meow from behind him. If he was going to be a great warrior, he couldn't let himself be surprised by the smallest things. No, he would have to keep his composure, and if he ever felt like something was too scary, he would just have to remind himself that he survived a hawk attack, and he could survive anything.

"Thanks Ashpaw and Tigerpaw, but I think Desertpaw was right, playing pretend clans is a kit thing, and I'm going to be an apprentice next moon, it's time that I leave those things behind in the nursery when I leave."

Without waiting for them to reply, he padded away, feeling a hollow feeling in his chest. He knew that it was the right thing to do, after all, he couldn't focus on kit-games, not when he had a clan to protect, but he couldn't help feeling as though he was losing a part of himself.

* * *

 **PlainClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Plainstar - light ginger tom with blue eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Fadingfire - very pale red tom with yellow eyes (mates with Fawnflower, father of Cherryface, Desertpaw, Dustpaw, and Ashpaw)**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Cherryface - white she-cat with a ginger face, tail, and paws**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Leafshade - brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes**

 **Shadowsky - black tom with grey paws and underbelly, grey flecks and blue eyes (mates with Greystorm)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Adderpaw)**_

 **Greystorm -bluish she-cat with white paws/chest, and amber eyes (mates with Shadowsky)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)**_

 **Sinnergaze - non-muscular tom with a scar under his left eyes, he has one blood red eye, and the other is storm grey**

 _ **(Apprentice: Ravenpaw)**_

 **Ryedust - dusty gray tom with a stubby tail and rusty amber eyes (mates with Ebonystorm, father of Quailkit and Crowkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)**_

 **Beestripe - bulky light brown with a dark brown stripe down his back as well as dark brown ears and tail tip (mates with Fleafall, father of Gnatkit and Tickkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Desertpaw)**_

 **Sunbeam - tall and thin with a beautiful golden coat with faint tabby markings. Her pelt is glossy and sleek, and just long enough to cover her scars. Her muzzle, belly, tail tip and paws are all pale yellow. She has pretty icy blue eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dustpaw)**_

 **Cheetahwind - thin gold tom with black spots**

 _ **(Apprentice: Ashpaw)**_

 **Fawnflower - white she-cat with dark brown face, tail, and ears; blue eyes (mates with Fadingfire, mother of Cherryface, Desertpaw, Dustpaw, and Ashpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Adderpaw - sleek brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Swiftpaw - sleek gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Ravenpaw - small tabby tom with black spots around his eyes**

 **Tigerpaw - small, thin dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Desertpaw - reddish brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Dustpaw - brown and white spotted tom with yellow eyes**

 **Ashpaw - white tom with grey face, legs, and tail; blue eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Ebonystorm - thin, long-legged very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes; born a loner (mates with Ryedust, mother of Quailkit and Crowkit)**

 **Fleafall - skinny and swift she-cat with a black pelt and amber eyes (mates with Beestripe, mother of Gnatkit and Tickkit)**

 **Snowberry - very floofy white she-cat with a few small orangish- red spots on her chest and her back; dark green eyes (foster mother of Moonkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Bristletwig - very, very pale grey, almost white tom, with brown paws; yellow eyes**

 **Brackentail - brown tabby tom (mates with Streamfeather)**

 **Streamfeather - fluffy white she cat with silver stripes (mates with Brackentail)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Gnatkit - light brown tom with a dark brown tail tip and flecks on his back and swift with amber eyes**

 **Tickkit - chubby black tom with green eyes**

 **Moonkit - silver spotted tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes**

 **Quailkit - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and ears; deep amber eyes**

 **Crowkit - dark gray tom with vibrant amber eyes**


End file.
